Happy BDay Blade100
by Blade100
Summary: It's Blade100's birthday! But no remembers, that or they don't care! And things get worst went Night, BLade100's evil alter ego, appears to kill his original! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!


AN IT. IS. MY. BIRTHDAY! WOOOOO!!! In honor of myself! A story! Happy birthday… to me!

I only own D, Blade, Liz, and Me. No one else.

Blade100, Who?

"HELLO WORLD! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Blade100 screamed as he stood on top of a small house.

"GO TO SLEEP! ITS 12:01!" a man yelled from the other house over.

"SHUT THE HECK! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO WAKE UP NON-BIRTH- OOF!" Blade100 was silenced as a shoe hit his face. "I did NOT deserve that!"

Morning

Blade100 happily walked around Shuggazoom city, a large grin on face and thoughts of joy in his head.

He walked into the Super robot and yelled out a loud HELLO! The others just looked at Blade100 and then turned away, back to what they were doing.

"Do you know what today is?" Blade100 asked.

"…. Tuesday?" Otto asked.

"Tuesday," Gibson agreed.

"It's also something else!" Blade100 yelled. "It's my- HEY!"

Nova had out a missile in his arms and gave him a push to Sprx.

"Give that to Sprx will ya?"

"But-"

"Now."

Blade100 sighed and walked over to bring the heavy missile to Sprx. After a lot of effort he handed it to Sprx, who picked it up with his magnets.

"Now can you carry these missiles two?" Nova asked, pointing to 30 other missiles.

Blade100 was out the door by 'these'.

Later

"Okay, so the Hyper Force didn't know… I know my OC fiends will!" Blade100 announced and ran off to Liz's house.

As soon as he reached the door and opened it he saw Blade and Liz sleeping on the bed, holding each other in their arms.

"Awww…. Ain't that cu- WAKE UP!!!!"

Blade and Liz jumped up screaming, and Blade, on reflexes, got his energy blade out and held it at Blade100's throat. When he saw who it was, Blade put his weapon down and glared at the author.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you guys know what today is?" Blade100 asked.

"…. Tuesday?" Blade asked.

"Tuesday," Liz reassured.

"OTHER THAN TUESDAY!"

"… The 19th?" Blade asked.

Blade100 just sighed and walked outside. Liz and Blade looked at one another and shrugged in confusion.

"Maybe Dragon and her friends will know?" Blade100 hopefully whispered. With that thought hopefully floating in his head, the male author ran off……

Only to see a large explosion. Blade100 calmly stared at it and sighed.

"Must be with D."

Later

"Hey Dr-"

"DEMON!"

"Hey Mat-"

"Fool."

"Hey D-"

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!" Dragon ordered.

D and Matt glared at one another and turned away as Dragon sighed.

"Hey Blade100," Dark Wing said.

"What's up?" Light Wing asked.

"Do you know what today is?" Blade100 asked, hope in his voice.

"Tuesday, why?" Dark Wing asked.

"……. I hate you all… so BLODDY MUCH!" blade100 screamed and walk off in a huff.

"… What's with him?" Matt asked.

"I am unsure," D answered.

"… Let's go investigate!" Dragon said.

"Y- Wait… What?" Dark Wing asked.

Later

"This sucks. This really, really sucks…" Blade100 commented as he walked around. The moon and stars above him and thoughts of anger in his skull. He walked into his special home on Shuggazoom and unlocked the door.

He opened the door and-

"SURPRISE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the author screamed, jumping into the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- I mean… YAY!"

All of Blade100's friends, along with Blade, Liz, Dragon, Dark Wing a…… Most people blade100 knew and who didn't try to kill him, on a daily bases anyways, were all there. In the air was a banner that said, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY. **

There was ice cream cake, cookies, and other sweets and junk food.

"You… You remember!?"

"… Actually no," Dragon said, making Blade100 do a face fault to the ground

"We just found out. D looked around with his magical powers and eventually found out," Matt explained.

"It might have helped if you TOLD us!" Nova added. "… But happy Birthday Blade100," she added and had a kind smile and hugged the author. Blade100 smiled and hugged back.

"Happy birthday Blade100," Jinmay repeated and hugged the boy. Blade100, being the… respectful boy he was, held that hug for a while longer.

"Uh… You can let go now," Jinmay said.

"I know…"

"Ahem."

"Sorry Chiro," Blade100 said and jumped back. He then looked at Dragon. "Well?"

"I'm not a very huggy person," she said and gave Blade100 a playful punch to the arm.

"Hahaha…. OW!" Blade100 cried. Suddenly Blade100 began coughing and everyone crowded around him.

"What is it?" Otto asked.

Suddenly a red smoke came out of the author and floated into the air. It began taking a human shape and dropped to the ground, becoming a perfect copy of Blade100.

"Night," Blade100 whispered.

"Happy birthday, buddy."

Everyone got ready to attack, but Blade100 stopped them.

"I can take him on my own."

"But… watch your back," Dragon warned.

"I have bad feeling about this," Light Wing whispered.

"Agreed," Dark Wing said.

Night ran forward and tackled Blade100 through the wall and into the street. He then punched Blade100 in the head and threw the author into a car.

Night made a large spike come out of his hands and walked towards Blade100. Suddenly the author jumped up and flipped over Night. A spike came out of his hand like Night's and they clashed in mid-air.

Blade100 landed behind Night and the two grappled. It soon was shone that Night was stronger than Blade100 and he brought Blade100 down to his knees.

"Any last words?" Night asked as he made another spike come out of his other arm.

"Yeah… EAT THIS!" Blade100 screamed and pulled his left hand back. Armor plating seemed to grow over it, making it atleast a foot high, and a foot wide. He then pulled his right hand, which had the sword, back and slammed the armor plating fist at Night, braking Night's armor skin. The punch sent Night flying into a building, and made the building fall and crush Night

"How'd you like that?" Blade100 asked.

He saw some movement and Night got out of the rubble. He roared in anger and charged at Blade100, who charged back. They both made spikes come out of their arms, shoulders, chest, forehead, elbows, and shins. They then both jumped in the air and struck at each other.

Their spike armor hit and they both hit the ground.

"…."

"…."

"I lose."

The others stared in disbelief as a body hit the ground. The other warrior turned and looked at our heroes.

"I know what's going through your head. So let me answer that…… Yes. I am that awesome," Blade100 joked.

"Way to go," Blade congratulated.

Blade100 looked at Night and smiled as his body turned into red smoke and dissolved into nothingness.

"Is he dead?" Otto asked.

"Doubt it, but it'll keep him away for awile."

"Then come on! Let's go party!" Liz yelled and everyone yelled in agreement.

END

R n R! I'm one year older! WOOOOOOOO! Thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
